Shout For Me
by Lightning Blade
Summary: Mei Tachibana, an introverted girl finds the bright and friendly Yamato an annoying person to be with. Besides, why would a guy like him want to talk to a girl like her? All of her childhood friends are gone but... Maybe she can find a special friend in Yamato?
1. Prologue

**I really like Sukitte Ii Na Yo and its characters. I wished the anime is longer. Maybe I should read the manga? Anyway, here's the prologue of a story that came randomly into my head. Enjoy and if you enjoy it, please review! :) **

* * *

**Prologue**

Friends. I used to have a bunch of them when I was smaller. When they need something from you, they will come to you and make you laugh. When they need nothing from you, you'll be nothing to them and you'll be abandoned. You'll be crying alone in the bathroom.

Friendship is fickle. Friends come and go like the seasons. That's the bitter part of life that I've learned from my past. That's why I prefer not to have any friends. I had shed enough tears. I'm not going to cry no more.

That's why I am left wondering about this. Why is Yamato so friendly with everyone? It's not really my business but his presence is rather... I don't know how to describe him. Too bright, maybe?

"You're always eating alone? Where's Asami?"

Yamato gives me a smile that is brighter than his presence. I look at his large sunny eyes that are smiling at me too. Every part of him is smiling. Slightly annoyed, I look away from him. I focus on the deliciousness of my peanut butter sandwich and munch on it.

"She doesn't eat today," I speak with a mouth full of sweet bread.

I remember Asami telling me that her chest seems to be bigger than usual so she has stopped eating because of that. I hope that she wouldn't go too extreme. Big chest or small chest, she's still the kind and soft-hearted Asami. I don't want her to change her body because of what others think of her. I wouldn't want her to change anything. No one is perfect but she's just perfect the way she is.

Yamato laughs out loud with his obnoxious voice. I stare at him.

"I bet she's on diet. Tell her that she is beautiful the way she is. There's no point in pleasing others if she is making herself miserable."

He sits next to me and opens his bento box. My teeth are gritting hard against my sandwich. Why does he have to sit so close to me? Where are his friends?

I look right and left. There are only two of us on the rooftop. Wouldn't he feel bored sitting here with me?

I turn to stare at him again, only to realise that he is already staring at me. I almost drop my sandwich out of shock.

"You don't talk much, do you? Don't be shy. I'm not going to bite you, Mei."

While laughing by himself, he takes a big bite of his syrup-covered dango and chews on it happily. His face is so full of bliss that he does not care about the brown sauce smeared on his lips.

My hand moves on its own to reach for my pocket. Then I stopped. Why would I have to clean his lips for him? He kissed me but that doesn't mean anything...

"Mei, you have any handkerchief with you? I forgot to bring mine."

"Huh? It's okay, Kurosawa-san. I have one."

My hand makes its involuntary move to take my mother's hand-sewn handkerchief. As I am about to hand him the item, he grabs my wrist and conveniently wipes his lips with the handkerchief. And that handkerchief is in my hands!

"Now my lips are tidy because of you, Mei. Thanks... Mei? Are you blushing?"

I quickly pull my hand back and stuff my handkerchief back into my pocket. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Yamato laughs.

"I told you I'm not!"

When he stops laughing, he just smiles at me.

"It's nice to hear your big voice. You can really shout when you want to. You should do it more often."

I look down at the ground. The ants seem so big when you look at them closely.

"Why should I? Am I going to shout because you tell me to?" I chew on my nether lip.

"Why shouldn't you, Mei? Aren't you going to shout if I tell you to?"

I look at him again. This time, he doesn't smile. But my heart beats faster and it makes me feeling really uneasy. I shouldn't have talked so much with him. I should run away now.

"Kurosawa-san," I swallow my last chunk of bread and stand up, "I need to go..."

"Where to? I'm going with you!" Yamato gets up too.

"To the washroom! Do you still want to come with me?" I glare at him.

"I can wait for you outside the ladies. I don't mind waiting so take all the time you need."

This guy is impossible. I'm not going to care about him anymore. I walk towards the stairs leading to the school when someone rushes up from the staircase, almost bumping against me.

"Kenji?" I blinked.

"Tachibana! I'm glad I see you here! Yamato, you're here too? Did you know I was looking all over the place for you? You're so cruel, Yamato!"

"Kenji, calm down," Yamato patted on his shoulder, "What happened to you?"

"Not me! It's Asami! She collapsed in the gym!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I don't have a clear plot for this story, but this idea just came into my mind out of the blue. Hope you enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was waiting in front of the infirmary. Just the three of us. Kenji, Yamato and me. The bell has rung so the recess time is already over.

I have to admit that we are very daring to skip our class. Sensei must be having a fit now.

But nothing is more important than Asami's well-being. I'm not really sure whether I can call her my friend but still, she is the only one who gave me this key-chain accessory…

"_Kami-sama… (God)" _I squeeze tighter onto the soft doll, _"Please, please don't let anything bad happened to her…"_

"It's adorable. Did Asami give this to you?"

With that ever-so-bright grin on his face, Yamato held out his hand for the doll. I hide it behind my back.

"Kurosawa, mind your own business," I looked away.

"Yamato! What happened to Asami?"

Heading towards us was someone that I wouldn't expect to come.

That worried expression on her pretty face makes her look almost unrecognizable. She has always looked so confident. Her tough attitude is what I like about her, and the absence of it makes me miss it more.

Yamato was surprised to see her there too. "Aiko, Asami-"

"Asami-chan fainted in the gym!" Kenji exclaimed aloud, "She had been running on the treadmill since this morning, Muto-san!"

"And you didn't do anything to stop her? What kind of boyfriend are you?" Aiko snapped back.

"I already told her she already looks perfect the way she is! She's beautiful now! She doesn't have to do anything else!"

Aiko glares bitterly at Kenji, "What's the use of telling me that now? If she's in bad shape, I'm going to break your bones and mince you into pieces-"

"Guys!" Yamato interrupts, "There's no use fighting over it. Let's just wait for Asami to come out. It's just gym. She's going to be fine."

"Tachibana is so quiet. Aren't you worried about Asami too?" Aiko's fierce eyes burn in my direction.

"Damn worried," Yamato gives a tiny smile and pointed, "You see that doll? Mei has been cuddling it since forever."

"_Cuddling?"_ I grimace. Is that intentional, or his vocabulary is really that bad? Stupid Yamato.

"Hmm," Aiko leans closer at the doll in my hand, "Didn't Asami give you that? That's an improvement, Tachibana."

"Improvement? What do you mean?" I ask with caution.

Aiko shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing. You're less introverted than usual. That's good."

"All thanks to me," Yamato smiles, "Right, Mei?"

I glower at him. _Wrong._

"How could you still be smiling when Asami-chan's in pain, Yamato?" Kenji's tears keep spurting out his eyes, "Asami-chan! Please come out now!"

"Look!" Yamato pointed at the door, "She's there!"

"Asami-chan!"

As expected, Kenji is the first one to receive her with open arms. He hugs her like a big bear and squeezes her real tight. It is uncertain whether Asami has hurt herself in the gym. If she is in pain, she doesn't show it.

When Asami comes out from the door, her face looks very bright and cheerful. She looks like she has just descended from the heaven. I could see that strange glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Asami-chan! Talk to me! I need to hear your voice!" Kenji shakes her shoulders.

"Kenji, everyone," Asami looks blankly at us, "Are you guys waiting for me? I'm sorry for making you all worried."

"Yeah, you shouldn't do that to us," Aiko forcefully pulls her away from Kenji, "Just break up with him, Asami. I know someone who can take care of you better than that useless-"

"Muto-san! There's no one who loves her more than I do! I'm going to take a better care of Asami-chan! If I break my promise, I… I-I… I'm going to be impotent for the rest of my life!"

"You shouldn't say that, Kenji! I don't want our baby to be the only child!"

Our jaws drop. Did Asami just say… _Baby?_

Kenji is staring at Asami, dumbfound. She merely giggles at him.

It is so clear now; the reason for her to look so happy. That bright glow on her face looks rather so real it can be unreal. Is having a child really a blissful thing?

Only mothers know the answer. Asami is a mother now, and it's a fact that I can't just accept right away...


End file.
